The Adventures of off FanFics!
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: this is what Sni (me) does after the fics! Of course, Ness, Lucas, TL, and Ninten joined her! So, she invited all the stars of the stories! All my story characters are in this!
1. Prologue!

Sni: no need to put ~~START~~ on this story!

Ness: yea! 'cause it's all us!

Ninten: it'll be fun!

Lucas: yea! And we can talk to Sni!

Toon: just so readers know, this has no plot!

Everyone: AND ISNT PLANNING ON HAVING ONE!

Ness: This story will be on as long as Pokémon will go!

Lucas: won't we have two Kirby's?

Sni: YES! The Kirby from each story!

Ninten: don't worry! The SSBB ppl will join us later! But its funner if they don't know now…

Sni: well this is basically wat the story will be about…

Everyone: CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP SOON!


	2. Actual Ch1! and the BEST Add!

Ch.1 for the EPICNESS!

Sni: RARZ!

Lucas: Lawl! So, anything new?

Ness: I got a new cap!

Sni: someone is joining us!

Ninten: WHO!? I MUST KNOW!

Toon: now that I think about it, Ness stole Ninten's look!

Lucas: red cap, blue and yellow stripes, shorts, and the only difference…Ninten has a hankerchif thing on his neck!

Sni: DEATH IS JOINING US! Couldn't hold it!

Lucas: uh…

Sni: molly-marie-kat-death! MY BEST FRIEND!

Ness: she's Marie, right?

Ninten: yea! She is!

?:*steals Ness' hat* RAR! Kirby eat it!

Sni: lawl-Ness Death!

Toon: random pun!

Lucas: she felt like it!

Ness: MY HAT!

Death: LAWL! It's gone now!

Sni: Afro! (Afro!) Gunso! (Gunso!) 3 2 1…

Everyone but Death: FIRE! *sings Sgt. Frog!*

Death: KILL YOU ALL! GAWD!

Ninten: hehe! Worth it!

Death: so, this is a fanfic…

Sni: yea! They are fun to be in! you can talk to the characters and stuff!

Death: epic!

Toon: so…how's cheating goin?

Sni: GREAT! I payed my mortgage and when this ch. is over im gonna play!

Death: huh?

Ness: Animal Crossing: City Folk or ACCF! Sni loves that game!

Lucas: just as much as cheating!

Ninten: so…any soap ads?

Sni: no, but that game y'all played…

Death: we played in math, and I always won!

Sni: THE GAME IS CURSED!

Ness: I hated that game!

Lucas: THAT GAME WAS GOLD!

Toon: ITS STUPID!

Ninten: L I never played…

Sni, Ness & TL: YOU DON'T WANT TO!

Death: LAWL! So, this place is GREAT!

Sni: yea! And, when you do it, you can talk to characters in your story like GOD!

Ness: ( . ) confusing…

Lucas: wait…Sni has more ch. to write!

Sni: guess where I found the category "Kirby"

Death: where?

Sni: the games section…WHEN ITS AN ANIME!

Ness and Lucas: RAGE!

Toon: lawl!

Ninten: I'z like pie!

Sni: so my sister, Brigitte, was asking for her binder..and it was funny!

Lucas: LAWL! I WAS THERE! I followed you to school!

Sni: you comin' tomarrow? Anyways, my mom answered the funniest thing!

Ness: what?

Sni: my mom said, "in the MICROWAVE!"

Lucas: yea! I'll go with you! Its fun at your school!

Ninten: but, it was on the table! I was at your house!

Sni: YOU STILL ARE!

Death: YAY! So, who wants to take Ninten's hat?

Ninten: AHH! RUN FOR YOUR HATZ!

Toon: I have my hat!

Sni & Lucas: we don't wear hatz!

Death: C'here! AND TOON IS NEXT!

Ness: my hat…

Sni: how'd we get back to this?

Lucas: don't know…

Ninten: MY HAT!

Death: here Kirby! Toon's next!

Toon: HOLY FROG!

Lucas: frogs are holy?

Death: NO! But, TL's HAT IS!

Toon: THAT MAKES NO SENSE BUT RUN!

Death: RUN! YOU IDIOT WEIRDO!

Sni: SSBB CRUELTY! LAWL, except Ninten…and Lucas!

Lucas: YAY!

Ninten: I'll never be in SSBB….

Ness: whoever can listen to Kirby Falcon Punch Remix 10 Hours, IS AWESOME!

Sni: already did! It is the first youtube thing I click!

Lucas: Pikachu Nya Nya Song (10 Hours)?

Sni: done!

Ninten: Nyan Cat 10 Hours?

Sni: yup!

Toon: Pikachu Song 10 Hours?

Sni: yea!

Death: epic! I killed BlackHawk!

Sni: yea, so he's out of my Kirby's life!

Toon: speaking of Kirby…whens the crew joining?

Ness: and The Fate of Four crew?

Lucas: SSBB CREWZ?

Ninten: that one about the Charmander and Riolu?

Sni: I'll get around that! Next ch. we'll have the Kirby crew!

Death: applaud to Marie and Aqua!

Everyone: *claps!* YAY!

Sni: so that ends todays!

Death: and I'll be in every chapter *glares at the guys*…with more torture ideas!

Guys: HOLY CRAP!

Sni: LAWL! Crap isn't holy! Death you're scaring my crew!

Death: yup!

Pikachu - Nya Nya Song (10 Hours) - YouTube

Kirby: Falcon Punch Remix 10 HOURS - YouTube

Nyan Cat 10 hours (original) - YouTube

Pikachu Song 10 hours - YouTube

And presents!

Ash meets Pikachu - YouTube

Poptart Pikachu (Nyan Cat Remix) - YouTube


	3. The Kirby Crew!

Sni: hello! I'm here, but not alone!

Ness: when are you ever alone?

Sni: NOT YOU GUYS…or Death!

Death: hehe, yea

Sni: I have people from my FIRST story! Can you guess the story?

Toon: since I'm from, like, you 4th or 5th story…no.

Ninten: don't know 'cause I WASN'T INVITED ERLIER!

Lucas: A Star Warrior's Life crew!

Sni: Lucas get $20!

Lucas: YEA! TAKE THAT SUCKERS!

Ness: what happened to innocent Lucas?

Ninten: life…I think…

~~ENTER~~~

Sni: a transition!

Death: yup!

Aqua: what the heck?

Sni: a fanfic! Im the writer!

Death: I write some of it too!

Marie: awesome!

Kirby: COOKIES!

Ness: LAWL! Only one of the 3 Kirby's!

Kirby: what?

Meta: who knows…

Lucas: WE'RE GONNA HAVE 3 METAS!

Sni: yea, the third is a guest star!

Toon: can you guess where?

Ninten: no!

Lady: yay, now I can see stuff!

Death: what?

Toon: to get them here, we had to put them in a bag…

Ness, Ninten, & Lucas: Sni's IDEA!

Sni: about that…SOAP ADS!

Ninten: PK FIRE!

Sni: the computer…

Toon: NO! EVERYTHING I DOWNLOADED…GONE!

Lucas: my bag broke…

Ness: it's a ziplock?

Ninten: he had doughnuts.

Sni: yea, Doughnut Tiger! LAWL!

John: stupid bags!

Sni: *hides behind the guys* don't move or all 4 of you DIE!

Death: stalker!

John: what?

Aqua: who knows…these people are crazy!

Ness: you get used to it!

Lucas: I LIVE WITH SNI!

Sni: yea, and today you sleep in the shed!

Toon: he always sleeps there!

Ninten: and so do we when we spend the night!(^.^)

Sni: you heard nothing!

Toon: you have been interrupted from writing this ch. twice!

Sni: yea, I had to CLEAN my room and-

Ninten: you didn't clean it, I DID!

Sni: whatever, then I went the hospital!

Ness: oh yea! Did you see anyone?

Sni: no, we dropped off my sister so she could spend the night…

Toon: and the only reason you were there was 'cause-

Sni: I bought a bag of M&Ms! Wait-HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

Toon: followed! ^.^

Ness: LAWL! I was eating the steak your dad made! .

Lucas: I was playing the wii!...i suck at Kirby…

Kirby: uh…

Death: you have games, an anime, and toys!

Kirby: ok! That sorta makes sense!

Aqua: sorta? It makes PERFECT sense!

Death: *looks at Sni* just like you…

Sni: hehe, yea…

Ninten: I heard someone stuck their head out the window, TWICE!

Lady: twice? Its December 2nd!

Ness: DOUBLE TWO!

Lucas: WRONG! TRIPLE TWO!

Toon: the double counts! Anyway, who's idea was it?

Sni: dads, he made me 'cause my mom stayed the night yesterday, so she had her car and we had to take both, and she was behind us so I was told to do it!

Lucas: you waved, too!

Sni: STALKERS!

Ness: no, NINJAS!

Ninten: AHH! NINJAS DIE! KILL 'EM ALL!

Lucas & TL: Gotta Kill 'Em All!...Mother 1!

Sni: it's Gotta Catch 'Em All!...Pokémon!

Ness: now its, Cant stop catchin' 'em all!

Death: next time, we will get over this Pokemon catchphrase thing, so stay tuned!

~~TL's IDEA~~NOT SNI'S!

Next time on this Fanfic, we will discover…nothing! The group, The Fate Of Four, will join us. Stay tuned to find out if the Narrater of these gets paid!

Sni: told you to use a different Narrater!

Toon: he's all we can afford!

Ness: we don't pay him…

Lucas & Ninten: AND NEVER WILL!

Stupid community service!

Sni: poor you…


	4. The EarthBound Talk!

Ch.3! who will join?

Sni: The Fate Of Four crew!

Volton: that voice was a narrater!

Yes! Deal with it!

Ryou: what the heck!

Ness: Kirby, you are Kirby2!

Kirby2: why?

Kirby: 'cause I'm a Kirby, too!

Ninten: sure are, Kirby3!

Kirby3: WHAT!? I SHOULD BE 1!

Lucas: that's SSBB Kirby!

Ryou: y'all are all weird!

Mika: weird? They're losers!

Sni: wheres Death?

Death: here!

Toon: wasn't Konek comin'?

Ryou: oh god no!

Konek: I'm not EVIL, you retard! It's my part!

?: I'm a mystery character!

Coming Soon! The Mystery Character!

Death: this is weird!

Marie: yea, but interesting…

Sni: anyone play Mother 3?

Ness, Ninten, Lucas, and TL: ME!

Sni: its funny, at first its so…happy!

Lucas: *crying-ish* that stupid creater ruined me…

Ness: at least you had a good storyline!

Ninten: yea, I still don't get mine!

Death: 'cause Ness' sucks!

Ness: NO IT DOESN'T!

Death: well, you suck so it MUST suck!

Sni: actually, its pretty good!

Lucas: I don't like Paula!

Sni: me neither! Who's your fav character?

Ninten: *LAWL!* Poo! LAWL! *laughing rampage!*

Lucas: to be nice, Ness!

Ness: YEA! Uh, Luke?

Lucas: yea?

Ness: i…uh…melted…your i-ice!

Sni: fav Mother 3 scene?

Lucas: Wess' dance!

Ninten: the dance!

Toon: with the EarthBounders!

Ness: definitely the dance!

Death: what the-

Lucas: hey Ness?

Ness: yea?

Lucas: how did Porky get your yo-yo!

Ness: my what?...MY YO-YO! I LOST THAT! SERIOSLY! I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE!

The "friendship" yo-yo! Steal yours TODAY!

Ness: NO! freakin' Pokey was like 10,000yrs!

Toon: he was! He looked scary to me…

Sni: TOON'S SCARED OF A VIDEO GAME!

Ness: I'm from the year 19XX…$$^$&$&%#

Lucas: ME TOO! But, stop the language!

Ninten: IM FROM EARLY 19XX!

Ness: &% ^*%$*$*

Toon: I wish I spoke the language…Symbol!

Sni: not a language!

Death: then…

Sni: too lazy to write dialogue for him!

Ness: :O!

Next time….I DIDN'T GET A SCRIPT! This is messed up! What Narrater doesn't get a script?

Toon: you!


	5. Insultsalways insults

Ch.4!

Ness: YEA! LIFE!

Ninten: what?

Lucas: life?

Sni: okay, favorite 'thing!'

Ninten: BED!

Ness: (T.T) really? I guess…rockin'

Lucas: LOVE! I NEED IT!

Death: haha! Ness' was the weirdest!

Sni: PK Rockin' and PK Love….

Toon: and PK Bed! LAWL!

Ninten: SHUT UP! At least I'M not a mini!

Toon: DIE!

Death: yay!

Sni: while we're insulting…

Ness: yea?

Sni: Ninten, bat, Ness, bat, and….

Lucas: *in the corner of SHAME!* no…

Sni: Lucas…A STICK!

Ninten: aw, sad!

Sni: well, actually...

Ninten=first

Ness=copyright

Lucas=original!

Ninten: WHAT!? All you had to say about me was 'first?'

Sni: yes!

Death: *looks at Ness* you will be fined!

Ness: WHY?

Death: copyright!

Lucas: IM ORIGINAL! TAKE THAT SUCKERS!

Toon: happened to him?

Sni: candy….and that thingy!

Ness: what thi-OH GOD! WHAT THE-

A stick! Lol!

Lucas: shut up, Narrater!

Sorry, outfitter!

Ninten=blue and yellow stripes, red hat, bandana

Ness=blue and yellow stipe, red hat

Lucas=red and yellow stripe, no hat

Lucas: die….in SHAME!

Ness: why is SHAME in all caps?

Sni: felt like a pokémon reference!

Ninten: TRAINER NESS sent out SHAME

Ness: why me!?

Toon: RIVAL GIYGAS sent out LUCAS

Lucas: WHAT!? IM GONNA DIE!

Sni: LUCAS fainted, SHAME recived 1exp. SHAME leveled to lvl100

Death: hehe…

Ninten: What? SHAME is evolving!

They sing the song thing that plays

Toon: your SHAME evolved into NESS!

Ness: what? How does tha-OH! MEAN!

Sni: well, I'm writing another story so…

Lucas: this is it!

Spoiler: the new story has commentary!


	6. Pokemon movie talk

Sni: this is SUPPOSED to be an outtake…

Ness: why? Because! Lucas, come here!

Lucas: wh-(squeaky)-at!

Ninten: Lucas lost his voice! (^.^)

Death: yea, now he talks funny!

Lucas: do (squeaky) NOT! Crap….

Sni: yea, so….WHO WATCHED POKEMON!

Lucas: *raises hand*

Death: we know YOU did! You live in Sni's shed!

Lucas: *nods*

Ness: ME! And, I think he's avoiding talking!

Ninten: I DID! Toon did, too! Where is he?

Toon: HERE!

Ninten: HOLY CRAP!

Ness: CRAB!

Lucas: *facepalm*

Death: does he know sign language?

Sni: no…I HAVE AN IDEA!

Ness: Shoot!

Sni: shoot what? I don't see a target…

Ness: imitating your dad! But, go!

Sni: Lets play Make Lucas Talk!

Toon: YAY! I call first!

Lucas: *nods no for 2min*

Toon: whatever…okay! Me, a sword! Ness, a bat! Ninten, a bat…Lucas….A STICK!

Lucas: *already squeaky* THE PAIN!

Sni: 6pts! *hands Lucas water* drink it to restore your voice for a bit!

Ness: or…you can talk REAL quietly!

Death: also known as whispering!

Lucas:…*stares*

Toon: he's not a quiet person! BUT! If you don't drink it…you HAVE to whisper!

Lucas: *chugs it all down* BETTER!

Sni: *whipers to Death* I'm gonna trick them

Death: have fun

Sni: WHO WANTS TO PLAY MOTHER 4!

Guys: WE DO!

Sni: too bad, it doesn't exist!

Lucas: I regained my voice…

Lets just say coke wont restore very good!

Sni: learned that the hard way!

Ness: OFF TOPIC!

Toon: what?

Ness: what about no MOTHER 4!

Sni: Itoi *the creator* wont make another!

Ninten: that's so sad!

Sni: its okay Ninten-do!

Lucas: HEY! I have to say something!

Ness: already did

Sni: *hits Ness* BE NICE SNES! Go on Lucas!

Lucas: Is Keldeo a pokémon version of Ash?

Ninten: *facepalm* no…they are just similar!

Toon: yea! We are like the secret swords…kinda!

Sni: DEATH IS KYUREM!

Ness: why?

Sni: 'cause she likes….death!

Death: yup, makes sense

Ninten: Lucas is like Keldeo!

Everyone but Lucas: yea!

Ness: hate to admit it, but Sni is Cobalion!

Sni: RAWR! Toon is Terrakion!

Toon: makes sense im the funny-ish one

Ness: and the only one whos name starts with T

Lucas: Ninten reminds me of Virizion!

Ninten: VIRIZION! Yay!

Ness: and I'm the thingies that chased down Lucas…

Sni: I forgot what their called too…

Lucas: Ness does like chasing me…

Sni: lets go save people and pokémon!

*in my backyard* info needed: dogs are Papi, Oreo, and Shady

Death: GET KELDEO! OUR BATTLE IS NOT FINISHED!

Ness: yes! *runs off*

Sni: Virizion, Terrakion, we must help Oreo the Lillipup off!

Toon: aren't we forgetting about help Keldeo!

*backround*

Lucas: HOLY CRAP! GO OVER THERE! HELP!

Ness: JUST COME HERE! WE MUST FINISH THE BATTLE!

*…*

Death: BLACK KYUREM!

Sni: oh no! screw the Lillipup! SAVE KELDEO!

Toon: RAWR!

Ninten: VIRI~!

Sni, Ninten, and TL: SACRED SWORD!

Lucas: crap, I cant use mine!

Who says Lucas is innocent!

Sni: RAWR!

*FILLER*

Ninten: I am Ninten, hear me 'rawr'!

~END~

Death: stupid filler! ICE ATTACK THING!

Sni: RAWR!

*6 hours later*

Lucas: SACRED SWORD!

Sni: finally!

Toon: that also ends the chapter!

Ness & Ninten: BYES!


	7. Happy Holidays! maybe

Sni: what are we doing?

Toon: writing a chapter, THAT'S WHAT!

Lucas: he's sugar high! ^.^

Ness: aren't we all?

Sni: yup!

Ninten: I MADE IT!

Lucas: we already started…

Ninten: !.! im late….

Toon: well, not that late! Your on time!

Ninten: really?

Sni: we haven't had breakfast!

Ness: if you're here before breakfast, you're not late!

Ninten: YEA! I AM NOT LATE! XD!

Toon: I'm not the only one sugar high! ^.^

Sni: T,T whatever! No one really ever cared…

Ness: I kinda did…

Lucas: I LOVE THIS WEATHER!

Sni: why?

Lucas: my ice DOESN'T MELT! So its perfectly safe!

Ness: well, not if I just hit it with th-!

Lucas: (hits Ness really hard) NO! DON'T HURT HIM!

Toon: him?...(protectivly) DON'T HURT ME!

Ninten: WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCAS!?

Sni: I DID NOTHING!

Lucas: ice is awesome!

Toon: yup, this is what we call a Christmas chapter! Isn't it cheery?

Ness: MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!

Ninten: I CANT SEE!

Toon: yup, the Christmas chapter! Its VERY happy, right Lucas?

Lucas: DON'T HURT MY ICE!

Sni: I brought presents!

Guys: what is it?

Sni: the Mother 3 characters!

Lucas: that's a li-BONEY! MY DOGGIE IS HERE! Don't touch that ice you *&%&$

Ness: yup, somethings wrong!

Flint: there always was something wrong…

Lucas: DAD! Dad this is Bob! *holds up ice! LAWL*

Flint: well, its nice to meet your friend, Bob…

Claus: LUCAS! *hes alive! Deal with it!*

Lucas: don't yell at me!

Sni: got him outta the way!

Ness: yea, wasn't that hard…

Ninten: its never is hard!

Lucas: wheres mom?

Sni: I don't cross those lines! Claus, sure, Hinawa, soz…

Toon: IMMA NARRATE! And so, Lucas hit Ness with Bob!

Ness: wait…wh-OW! SCREW YOU BOB!

Bob:…

Sni: Ness, he's mocking you!

Ness: WELL %%&*$*$%^ HIM!

Bob:…

Lucas: YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS!

Ness: WHAT %^$ FEELINGS!? ^&^%& YOU BOB!

Bob: *melts*

Sni: Luc, he's so sad, he commited suicide!

Ninten: LAWL!

Lucas: BOB! Don't walk towards the light!

Toon: a bit sappy…

Bob: (water)

Lucas: NOOOOOOO!

Toon: LOL! Never thought he'd be so funny!

Ness: whatever! Just hated BOB!

Lucas: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Ninten: *plays music!* Smashing Song of Praise!

Toon: 3…2…1…GO!

Ness: what the-!?

Lucas: P…K….STARSTORM!

Ness: &$%&*%*$ LUCAS STOP!

Sni: Go Luc!

Toon: we have popcorn!

Ninten: hand it!

~~LATER~~

Ness: HOLY ^%&$&*!

Sni: that's NEVER been holy!

Ness: whatever! God, Luc is not Luc!

Lucas: you're right!

Toon: *hits 'Lucas' with his sword* Okay then!

R.O.B: BWAHAHAHHA! Theres Lucas!

Lucas: *at the table* dodododododododoCakedodododo 

Ness: yea, that's definetly Lucas…

R.O.B: BWAHAHAHAH-OW WHO DI-! OW!

Toon: *killing R.O.B* YAY! Mechanical Guts!

Sni: Toon?

Toon: Zya?

Sni: you okay?

Toon: fine! Hows Luc doing?

Lucas: cakecakecakecake…OMLETTE!

Ness: hes fine!

Ninten: yup definetly!


	8. THE BEST CHAPTER YET! no Luc D:

Sni: HELLOZ!

Ness: MEOW!

Ninten: RUFF!

Toon: RAWR!

Sni: yup, now who's scary?

Dog Cat or uh thing…maybe Dragon?

Ninten: Lucas isn't here today :(

Ness: yea, he's with Death until school starts!

Toon: T.T which is in like 2 days!

Sni: its 3:00A.M. SHUT UP!

Ninten: very quiet…

Ness: Sni, how are you a Snivy?

Sni: WHAT!?

Ness: Snivy are calm and never go crazy!

Toon: Sni, you're the oppo-OW!

Sni: SHUT UP!

Ness: how did we wake up?

Sni: I woke up at 1:00 and got bored! So, I woke Ninten up, we ate Oreos, drank SunnyD, and played SSBB!

Ninten: then, we were bored and woke you guys up!

Sni: Comin' back, I'm comin' back!

Ness: what?

Sni: pokémon song!

Toon: T.T the one we're listening to RIGHT NOW!

Ninten: Pokemon- Viridian City!

Toon: WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO-…NOWHERE!

Sni: I'd have a joke for that if Luc was here….too bad!

Ninten: I HATE NIGHTLIFE!

Toon: why?

Ninten: we have to stay quiet!

Sni: guys, Luc is gonna miss sking!

Ness: aw…but it wouldn't be funny!

Sni: why?

Toon: he's the only one of us who can ACTULLY ski

Ninten: I AM GOING TO HIT A TREE!

Sni: okay! I'll be sure to record it!

Ness: I think at least ONE of us is going to wake a hibernating bear!

Sni: if it's you, I'm going to laugh!

Toon: I wanna cut stuff!

Ninten: then, go to the kitchen and cut some food up!

Toon: Wha-? NO!

Ness: who plays Pokemon 3D?

Everyone: ME!

Sni: WHO'S THAT POKEMON!

Ninten: uh….

Toon: IT'S NESS!

Sni: It's Ness!

Ness: Ness, Ness~!

Sni: TT_TT

Ness: what?

Sni: I realized…I'm the youngest!

Toon-14

Ness-13

Ninten-13

Lucas-12

…Sni-…11

Death-11

Ninten: it's okay, you're the most mature! More than Toon!

Toon: I'M MATURE!

Sni: corner! Now!

Toon: D: fine…

Sni: I wish I could write this on my new laptop

Ninten: why didn't you?

Sni: no Microsoft Word, yet still too new! !,!

Ness: Poke-mon-mon!

Sni: we need a life!

Toon: try being in the weird position when you talk to us with people around!

Ninten: well…the song just said be tree or uh true I guess…

Ness: Sni has been in night-life lately…

Sni: yea, I randomly wake up, wake up the guys then do stuff!

…

Sni: TT,TT

Ness: what now?

Sni: I'm the only one without a hat, Luc was my no hat buddy!

Ninten: uh…its okay! We'll get more crew! Eventully

Toon: it's fine, but we will find more crew!

Sni: to get my mind off Luc, I'll play Pokemon Black 2….

Ness: what?

Sni: I FORGOT I NAMED A LUCARIO LUCAS! *looks at ds* you mock me, you just love that!

…

Sni: so I might do a youtube style version of this…

Ness: like what The Fate Of Four was gonna be?

Sni: ya, I will start it after I get enough pics!

… (… represent later)

Sni: Ninten do you belive the morning sun is always gonna shine again?

Ninten: no

Ness: pot o' gold at every rainbows end?

Ninten: no

Toon: roses kissed with dew!? :D

Ninten: EW…NO!

…. (get the reference?)

Everyone but TL: JUMP, JUMP,JUMP!

Toon: *jumps in pool* COLD! ICY COLD!

…

Ness: weee! I feel grreeaatt~!

Ninten: he's drunk!

Sni: HE CHUGGED UP ALL THE COKE!

Toon: I'll get another bottle

…

Ness: almosssttt got iiiittt!

Toon: hurry I cant hold this long!

Ninten: neither can i!

Sni: *burst through door* NESS!

Ness: *falls off bed* OW! Wha-?

Sni: Hi! *leaves*

…

Sni: this entire chap was gonna be an outtake

Ninten: so much for that

…

Toon: no, now, wait, you listen to me! Iiiimmmm olllddeerr!

Ness: ookkaayy gramps ffeeeeeddd mmee!

Sni: they're both drunk! :D

…

Ness: we are pop-candy!

Ninten: we're not popcorn, stupid!

Sni: T.T

…

Sni: c'mon Red, DON'T FAIL ME!

Ninten: LUCARIO~!

Ness: Ness is gonna win…*ness dies* AW SCREW NESS!

Toon: 0.o is he still drunk?

…

Ninten: Watashi wa gunsou!

(I am a Sergeant!)

Toon: with an afro?

Ninten: iie

(no)

Sni: he likes Japanese!

Ness: NOW WHOS CRAZY! *jumps out window*

Ninten: anata desu

(you are)

…

Toon: can I say something?

Ninten: already did

Ness: YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!? I thought you were Japanese!

Ninten: Watashi wa/desu Nihon-jin

(I am Japanese)

Sni: whatever stop annoying me!

Ninten: gomen

(sorry)

…

Ness: VWOO! I FFEEEEELLL GGRREEAAT!

Toon: he's drunk!

Ninten: T.T again…

Ness: NO YOU'RE DRUNK~! *faints on floor*

Sni: anyone have a permanent marker

…

Ness: LETS PARTY LIKE ROCKS!

2min later

Toon: this is how a rock has fun? We just stood for 2min!

Ness: fun right?

…

Toon: IM DROWNING!

Ninten: in the sink?

Ness: ENGLISH!?

Ninten: gomen

(sorry)

Ninten; I really don't know that much Japanese…crap

…

Sni: that was fun, but we have to go, BYE!

Ninten: Jaa!

(see ya!)

Toon: SEE YA SUCKERS!

Ness: CANDY! GOOD-BYE! NEXT TIME WE'LL HAVE LUC!

*camera off*

Sni: Luc missed the funnest day ever

Ninten: Haai…

(Yes…)

Toon: oh well

Ness: we can tell him about it!

Hope Death and Luc read this!


	9. THE RandomNESS of Singing! Death back :D

Ninten: Prepare for nothing!

Ness: Make it epic!

Ninten: To protect the world from intense boredom!

Ness: To unite all people within this story!

Ninten: To make life random and moments epic!

Ness: To extend our reach to the ice above!

Ninten: Ninten!

Ness: Ness!

Ninten: Team EarthBound is always being random!

Ness: It's always like that in our group!

Lucas: That's right!

Toon: Team EarthBound's Earthbound!

Lucas & Toon: Triple Triple Trouble-!

Sni: Zwat up!?

Everyone: AHH! (hides)

Sni: ooookkaayy! Guess who's back!?

Death: ME! I dare Ness to be mature!?

Ness: I DECLARE A YES! *runs off*

Lucas: what's with the suit?

Ness: Lucas, you are too childish to understand *puts on sunglasses* grown-up stuff.

Toon: WHAT!? YOURE THIRTEEN! IM OLDER THAN YOU!

Ness: please, calm down Toon Link. We must control your temper.

Death: wow, didn't think it was THIS bad!

Sni: AHH! HES MATURE!

Death: not for long! *sharpens glass* NESS! HERE!

Ness: yes? *glass cuts his hand* That was very painful! Ninten, would you hand me the first aid kit?

Ninten: the what?

Death: that box we never use!

Ninten: this? *holds up the kit*

Sni: yea! I forgot we had one!

Ness: thank you! Now Ninten, your outfit is too childish for a boy your age!

Ninten: *VERY mad* WHAT DID YOU SAY!? ME CHANGE OUTFIT!? YOURE THE COPYRIGHT! YOU CHANGE OUTFITS! *hits Ness with bat*

Ness: WHA-! WHERE ARE WE!?

Sni: my house…I think?

Death: yea, you're house!

Ness: 0.0

Death: what is it Ne-! 0.0

Sni: LAWL!

Toon: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing!

Death: this is new…

Lucas: Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking!

Sni: NINTEN WHAT YOU DO TO LUC!?

Ninten: nothing! I swear!

Lucas & TL: COME LET US SING THE SAILOR SONG! *dance*

Death: I'LL KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!

Sni: wait….I LOVE THAT SONG! *joins in* ^_^

Death: course you do, Sni. Guess I'm stuck with y-HEY!

Everyone but Death: So if we all come together! We know what to do! We all come together just to sing we love you! And, if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you! XD

Ness: AAHHH! XD *water splash*

Death: haha!

Sni: totally planned!

Ninten: ZO YEA!

Toon: WOO!

Death: CANNON! WATCH OUT!...oh wait…don't!

Ness, Ninten & Luc: TEAM EARTHBOUND IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! OR FOR THE FIRST TIME!

Toon: hopefully the last!

Death: not for Ness!

Ninten: man…that HURT!

Lucas: M-MY ICE! I-IT FELL O-OUT OF MY P-POCKET! D:

Ness: MY HAT! KIRBY!

Kirby: POYO!

Ninten: Haai! (Yes)

Ness: NINTEN NO JAP!

Ninten: fine…

Sni: I will end it HERE!

Death: yea, if Sni keeps going she'll never finish!

~~~ LOL

Toon: This is the boss and I WANT PIKACHU!

Ness, Ninten, Lucas: prepare for trouble! Make it triple!

Death: SHUT UP!

Sni: LAWL!


	10. Lucas is (&(

Sni:….HELLO!

Ness:…

Lucas:…

Toon: RAWR!

Ninten: KONICHIWA~!

Sni: Japanese?

Ninten: Haai!

Lucas:…(holding back LAWL!)

Sni: Ness and Lucas lost their pride…

Toon: they lost to the new unlocked dude!

Ninten: they will never lose to Toon though!

Sni: when I unlock him!

Toon: Luc, you gonna talk?

Lucas: ICE! I LOVE ICE!

Toon: thought so….you Ness?

Ness: sure, I guess!

Sni: I'm gonna write on other stories some more!

Ninten: WOOOHHOOOO!

Ness: I CAN INTRO!

Sni: starting with SSBB!

Ness & Ninten: I cant do that!...

And brought shame to the look-a-like boys!

Sni: im SOOO bored!

Toon: like we're not!

Sni: shut it T!

Lucas: L! you forgot it…!

Ness: NOOOOOOOOO!

Ninten: what?

Ness: Sni's Staravia fainted!

Sni: MMOOHHAAWWKK!

TL & Ninten: 0.o

Lucas: he's nickname!

Toon: *nods slowly* kkaayy!

Ninten: AWESOME!

Sni:…POLLYANNA!

Ness: NO! NO EARTHBOUND ZERO WORDS!

Toon: It's the name of Ana's theme, seriously dude!

Ninten; I miss EarthBound Zero/Mother!

Sni: wanna go back?

Ninten: NO! I LOVE IT HERE!

Sni: then SHUT UP!

Toon: what?

Lucas: telepathy!

Toon: okay! Just makin' sure Sni isn't crazy!

Sni: IM CRAZY AND I KNOW IT! *rolls on floor*

Toon: well, she is!

Ninten: I FOUND SOAP!

Lucas: AND I GOTZ ICE!

Ness: got nothin'!

Toon: I GOT A THING!

Ninten: I have a question!

Sni: Zya?

Ninten: how old is Kirby, like REALLY!?

Toon: he's 11 in SSB!

Ness: 5 in A Star Warriors Life!

Lucas: 20 in reality!

Sni: They grow so fast!

Ninten: oookkkaaayy, just checkin'!

Sni: hot chocolate anyone?

Ninten: HAAI!

Lucas: SI!

Toon: YEAZ!

Ness: SURE! IF ITS FREE!

Sni: four strange languages…

Japanese, Spanish, English,…and…uh…Ness

Ness: MEAN!

~~LATER~~

Sni: here Nintendo!

Ninten: T.T arigato…

Sni: Toon!

Toon: yum!

Sni: Luc

Lucas: thanks!

Sni: and SNES!

Ness: hm…

~~~LATER~~~ AGAIN? YES!

Sni: NO!

Ness: I DIED TOO!

Lucas: I LIVE!

Toon: NOT FAIR!

Ninten: they're playin' Kirby!

Sni: SCREW YOU LUCAS AND YOURE BANDANA DEE!

Lucas: ;-; WHY!? YOUZ SO MEAN!

Ness:you get use-*%^%*% FAT PENGUIN!

Toon: GO META G-STUPID WADDLE DEE!

Ninten: those are the weakest enemy!

Toon: are not! If they were, then how did I die?

Sni: you suck at Kirby!

Ness: &^*%*%( PENGI!

Ninten: 0.o what?

Ness: nothing!

GAME OVER

Sni: I died 26 times…

Toon: I died 45! YEA! Wait…AW!

Ness: 92…

Lucas: 5!

All but Ninten and Luc: *glares at Lucas* SHUT IT!

Lucas: ;_; sooo mean!

LATER!

Ness: IM THE HERO!

Toon: player two IS always better!

Lucas: yellow….!

Sni: PLAYER 4!

Ninten: Mario…. T,T wont last long…

Ness: MARIO!

Toon: WEEGIE ROCKS!

Lucas: I like yellow…toad!

Sni: Blue Toads better!

Toon: MOVE BT!

Sni: IM GOIN' WEEG!

GAME OVER!

Sni, TL, Luc: MARIO!

Ness: *nervous smile* hehe…RUN!

AND Ness was in the hospital! :D

O)(O)O) = later in time

Ninten: SSB time! *pulls out random mic* AND TODAY ON BRAWL NETWORK OUR CONTESTENTS SNI LUCAS TOON AND NESS PICK CHARACTERS! *All caps means he has the mic*

Ness: I'm gonna be Ness!

Toon: er….i wanted to be Ness…I'll be…OLIMAR!

Lucas: why not choose Toon Link?

Toon: I suck using myself….sad isn't it?

Sni: IM LUCAS!

Lucas: AW COME ON! Fine…im Red!

Ninten: AND THEY HAVE CHOSEN THE ONETT STAGE! BEGIN!

Code:

N: Ness

S: Sni

TL: *the hardest one! :P* Toon Link

L: Lucas

AN: Announcer Ninten!

~~BATTLE START~~

N: ran over by a car! SERIOUSLY!

TL: BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

AN: THE FIRST LOSS OF A LIFE REWARD GOES TO TOON LINK!

TL: can it! I know!

S: WEE IM WINNING

N: AND THE WINNER IS…SNI!

(normal mode)

Sni: wait! I'll be back!

Ninten: zyokay!

Lucas: THE RANDOM Z!

Toon: Zyou gotz that right!

Letter Z: I FEEL UZED!

Ness: 0.o um…no comment…

Sni: I FOUND DEATH!

Death: watz up!

Lucas: THE Z!

Ninten: LUCAS HAS A SECRET!

Lucas: what?

Ninten: *whispers to Lucas*

Lucas: *blushing* DO NOT!

Ninten: yea, you do!

Ness: you gonna tell us!

Lucas: NO!

Ninten: Lucas likes-!

Lucas: ICE! Hehe…I love it!

Sni: Lucas is acting very strange…Ninten!

Ninten: haai? (yea?)

Sni: *facepalm* just tell the Luc's secret!

Ninten: Ima? (now?)

Sni: *nods* I'll take care of Luc

Lucas: w-wha!?

Sni: I tied him up!

Lucas: *muffling screams*

Ness: WHAT! No, later!

Ninten: Lucas likes….

Toon: 0.o hmm?

Ninten: he likes-

~COMERCIAL~

Death: Lucas fans will be sad!

Sni: still….its…so…weird he likes-

~DONE~

Ninten: Kare…likes…Death-sama!

Death: huh?

Sni: Kare means 'he' so I'm guessing he is Luc right?

Ninten: *nods* Lucas likes Death…more than he likes ice…

Lucas: *intense blush* DO NOT!

Ness: youre blushing~!

Lucas: NESS! I thought we were friends!

Death: *evil glare* what he said is true Lucas!?

Lucas: *gulp* um…y-yea…it-it is

Death: *kills Lucas*

Sni: he'll be back in a few chapters :P

Ninten: and with that we end!

Toon: LONG CHAPTER! GOD!


	11. Enter, New Crew!

Ninten: like Sni promised earlier in the series!

Toon: we have new peps! Death will be announcing cuz we lost Sni :P

Death: first, Para!

Guys *Luc IS there! Ness is not*: YAY!

Death: Dei!

Guys: YEA!

Death: Red!

Guys: VWOO!

Death: and last…Darien!

Guys: YAY!

Lucas: yay…

Darien: gotta problem, iceboy?

Lucas: *gulp* uhh….

Ninten: HEY! You shut it before you're fired! Lucas may be shy and like ice but who cares! You cant dis him like that!

Darien: and where might you're precious leader be, Mr. Oreo Fanatic?

Ninten: *growl*

Red: I have a bad feeling about this…

Toon: I'm with ya there, Red!

Sni: WAZ UP! SOZ IM LATE!

Darien: so this is your all-powerful leader? Pretty pitiful!

Death: Darien, calm down or Sni is gonna outrage!

Darien: *sigh* fine…

Para: hey! This is fun!

Sni: *falls face first on floor* ..! I forgot we had new crew!

Darien: Idi-

Death: *'Death' glare! LOLZ!*

Dei: I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!

Toon: too bad! Uh….

Ninten: mud!

Toon: YEA! MUD!

Dei: *sweatdrop*

Sni: hmmm

Ninten: what?

Sni: Ninten's outranked!

Ninten: WHAT!? Wait…for what?

Sni: my favorite!

Ninten: WHAT!? To who?

Sni: ^.^ Red!

Red: *intense blush*

Death: *sigh* good luck spreading parts out

Toon: good luck fixing Ness! And potenally Lucas!

Lucas: WHAT!? YOURE THE BROKEN ONE!

Toon: WANNA BET!?

Red: um…calm DOWN! CHARZARD ROCK SMASH!

Charzard: CHAR!

Toon and Lucas: WAAAAH!

Sni: YAY! Go Red!

The point of this chapter was NEW CREW! :D


	12. TOTAL STUPIDITY!

Sni: ZWE ARE BACKZ!

Lucas: yea! And with Ness!

Ninten: we just had to cuss and give him steak and he was good! Right, Ness?

Ness: yup!

Death: whatever!

Para: weeee!

Dei: 0.o

Darien: *sigh*

Red: …

Sni: yup! Spreading parts! Right, Red?

Red: …*nods*

Death: he rarely talks!

Sni: actu-

Red: *hits Sni's arm*

Sni: yea…rarely

Ness: wahoo?

Ninten: PIZZA!

Lucas: its proNOUNced Pitsa

Ninten: phht! Not anymore!

Toon: IM LATE!...Ness? that burrito is not hiding that wine!

Ness: yea it is!

*that happended to me with my dad over coke. He says burritos are good at hiding coke :P*

Darien: are they always idiots?

Death: pretty much!

Sni: I have an idea!

Ness: what?

Sni and Ninten: GO NINTENDO STYLE!

~guys and Sni start dancing randomly~

Para: that looks fun! *joins in*

Dei: what the heck?

Ness: SHAKE DAT WIIMOTE!

Toon: GO MIYAMOTO!

Lucas: YAY!

Death: STOP! We've already had a chapter based on dancing and singing!

Sni: pfft! Fine!

Guys, Sni and Para: DANJO! DAN-DANJO!

Death: NO!

Sni and Para: cholate disco!

Guys: *dancing*

Death: Red, stop them

Red: Ivysuar, vine whip!

Ivysuar: Ivy…SUAR!

Sni: CRAP!

Para: weee! Carnival ride!

Guys: RED!

Red: …*returns Ivysuar*

Guys: *fall on floor* zyow….

Sni and Para: *land perfectly* THAT WAS AWESOME!

Darien: seriously, I just wanna leave!

Death: well, you don't get to!

Sni: *singing REALLY quietly*

Death: Sni?

Sni: balalaika! Hmm?

Death: Red.

Red: *sigh* Ivysuar!

Ivysuar: Ivy!

Sni: HEY! NO FAIR!

Lucas: haha!

Sni: Luc….shut it before you die!

Lucas: with what?

Sni: with Ninten!

Ninten: WHAT!?

Sni: GO! KILL HIM NINTEN! OR NO PENGIS!

Ninten: *mad* THE PENGINESS!

Lucas: *flies off* AHHH!

Sni: yay! The penguin is in the closet!

Ninten: LIES!

Sni: IN THE CLOSET!

Penguin: PENGI!

Ninten: PENGI!

Ness and TL: what the?

Death: who knows…

Para: aw…poor Sni! Ivysuar is too strong!

Sni: yea…tell me something I don't know!

Ness: Girafarig backwards is Girafarig!

Sni: it is?

Red: actually, it is…

Death: well, that WAS new…

Sni: but Ness kinda sucks so…ZYOU SUCK!...TIGHT!

Ivysuar: Ivysuar~!

Red:…

Ivysuar: suar….

Sni: *deep breath* better…

Death: well, that's it!

Darien: good

Dei: GO AWAY!

Para: COME HERE!

Ninten: mud!


	13. Finale, APRIL FOOLS

Sni: Happy 1 day late Easter!

Ness: today is who your most likely used to:

Sni, Death, Ness, Ninten, Lucas

Ninten: TOON DIED!

Lucas: HE OWED ME $20!

Toon: APRIL FOOLS!

Lucas: $*%^* YOU!

Ness: 0.o

Death: LETS CONTINUE!

~!~!~!

Death: we're easter hunting!

Ness: ooh! One on my hat!...CANDY!

Death: eat it!

Ness: don't mind if I do!

Lucas: *cough* idiot! *cough*

Ninten: Ness, chew slower!

Ness: I don't see how tha-EWWWW!

Sni: TOTAL LAWL!

~!~!~!RANDOM PARA CLIP

Para: *hiding eggs* I'll put one on Char zard's tail!

Egg: *burns*

`1`1`1

Sni: so, you had an egg on Charzard's ta il?

Para: YEA! And its right here! *shows as hes*

!~!~!~!~! APRIL FOOL JOKES BY US!

Sni's Mom: so Sni, how was school?

Sni: a teacher died and a friend broke h is back! :D

Sni's Mom: well, tha-

Sni: APRIL FOOLS!

~!~!~!

Ness: hey Lucas!

Lucas: what?

Ninten: Me and Ness melted Antartica!

Lucas: WHAT!? H-HOW COULD YOU KILL THE W ONDERFULL ICE!

Ness: Ccccchhhiiillll!

Ninten: APRIL FOOLS!

Lucas: T,T

~!~!~!

Death: Toon, I destroyed every sword you ever have had and still have!

Toon: ….

Death: including the Master Sword

Toon: D: NOOOOO!

Sni: April fools, Toony!

Toon: TT,TT MY NAME DOESN'T HAVE A Y!

Sni: does now! *fades into shadows on a sunny day*

Toon: O,O

~!~!~

Guys: Sni!

Sni: what?

Ness: we killed the Charmander Red gave you!

Sni: DIE! PK GROUNDD!

Guys: APRIL FOOOOOLLLLLSSS!

Charmander: Char! Char!

Sni: pfft, I knew they didn't kill you! I just need an excuse to kill them!

Charmander: Char!

~!~!~~!

Sni, Ness, Toon, and Lucas playing Mario 4 player the guys have wasted all their lives on the final boss of Word 8 Sni h as one life left.

Sni: IM GONNA SUICIDE!

Guys: NOOO! *Sni finishes the game*

Sni: Aaaapril FOOLS!

Ness: &*&^*&^!

~!~!

Sni: Zwelll, Byezez!

Ninten: Good bye!

Ness: rars?

Charmander: CHAR!

Ness: AHH!

Lucas: bye!

Toon: I will kill some one!

Death: Kill Ness!

Charmander: Char! *Fire Blasts Ness*

Death: you're raising him well, Sni!

~!

SNI HAS POKEMON NOW! :D

Current:

Charmander Male (called: Blaze)


	14. How Sni Met The Guys 1

Sni: lol, fun chapters of….drumroll please!

Guys: *play…bangos?*

Sni: uh…okay! FLASHBACKS! Hit it Narrator!

At least I get paid.

!~!~!FLASHBACK!~!~!

Sni: hmm….SO BORED! Theres nothing to do! *sigh* screw my li-

*random scream*

Sni: the freak? Uh…okay dude?

?: f-fine…just fell…

Sni: oh, well…okay! Wait…..you look SOO farmilliar! What's your name?

?: uh…i-it's Lucas…w-why?

Sni: Lucas, huh? I'm Cinna-Sni! Yea, Sni!

Lucas: uh…okay?

Sni: haha! Just kidding! Call me Sni, my real names Cinnamon…embarrassing right?

Lucas: that's a w-weird name…Sni

Sni: yup! But still….your blonde, wear a striped shirt, and named Lucas

~FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK~

Sni: Mother 3! EPIC! Lets see…default name…Lucas!

!~!~

Sni: YAY! I GOT SSBB! Now…I'll play as Lucas! Wait…he wears a striped shirt?

~ENDS!~

Sni: do you, by any chance, have a dead twin brother named Claus?

Lucas: *shocked* uh…y-yea! H-how did you know? C-Claus never said anything a-about you. A-Are you a s-stalker?

Sni: WHAT!? No! I know a bunch about you! You're from Mother 3!

Lucas: yea…I k-kinda ended up here after my friend K-Kumatora used PSI on me…but w-what do you know about me?

Sni: well, lets see…You're 12, you lost your mom at age 9 because she saved you and Claus from a Drago, your mom's name was Hinawa, dad's was Flint, and only granpa I know is Alec, you have a dog named Boney, and worked with Kumatora, a princess, and Duster, a thief, your game was only released in Japan because violent and depressing scenes, your best friend has the ironic name of Fuel because his dad is named Lighter, you LOVE omelettes more than anything and…should I go on?

Lucas: uh….n-no! I think that's enough…

Sni: did I mention you're the shy one of the twins? *smiles* that's why you stutter right?

Lucas: uh…yea, t-that's right…you're pretty cool! Hehe, since you know a lot 'bout me I feel more comfortable!

Sni: good! Now, you gotta a place to stay while you're here?

Lucas: no

Sni: well, you can stay with me 'till we find out how to get ya back!

Lucas: really!? thank you so much!

Sni: course! You're a famous Japan character!

Lucas: heh, yea…you're right!

Sni: yup! I am….usually!

Lucas: ooookay!

Sni: HEY!

Lucas: I'm gonna get an omlette! Wanna come?

Sni: FREAK YEA!

!~END~!

Sni: better times!

Lucas: its been several years…and IM STILL HERE!

Ninten: wait….you weren't addicted to ice?

Lucas: that was AFTER I met Sni!

Sni: I DIDN'T DO IT!

Toon: you always say that when you did!

Ness: yup!

Sni: well…we are going in order!

Guys: what?

Sni: well, first I met Luc, then Toony, then Ness and Ninten!

Ninten: *glares at Ness* we have known each other a while

Ness: im scared…

Sni: whatever! Next time going straight to meeting Toon!

Toon: YAY! FREAK YEAZ!


	15. How Sni met The Guys 2

~!~!Flashback~!~!~!

Sni: check out that water fountain, Luc!

Lucas: yea, so what?

Sni: I'm thirsty!

Lucas: we have to listen! No water!

Sni: *rolls eyes* whatever! C'mon! *drags Lucas*

Lucas: Gah! Noo!

Sni: yes! Come o-HOLY CRAP!

?: The &^*! Kid's right! Go with your %^&$ group!

Sni: AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT!?

?: Don't yell! I'm a swordsman by the name of Toon!

Lucas: Toon?

Toon: *angry* YEA! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT!?

Lucas: well, it's a weird name!

Toon: Fine then! Toon and middle name Link! Toon Link!

Sni: Toon….Link? Do you have a sister!?

Toon: HOW THE ^&% DO YOU KNOW THAT!

Lucas: T,T that's what I wanna know…

Sni: Ya know! Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker! And Four Swords, GBA?

Toon: YOU %$& ING STALKER!

Sni: IM NOT A STALKER! IM A GAMER!

Toon: I don't see a difference!

Sni: Grr….HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE!?

Toon: One of &% !ing Zelda's quote and quote "experiments"

Lucas: makes sense…

Toon: Whatever! Now go away, you ignorances!

Sni: can I have a dictionary?

Toon: ARGH! YOU TWO ARE FREAKING ANNOYING! And you never told me YOUR names!

Sni: Cinnamon, but call me that and that swords gonna be somewhere else besides you back! Just call me Sni!

Lucas: and I'm Lucas.

Toon: whateve-LET ME THE &% # GO!

Sni: *dragging Toon* nope! You're comin' with me!

Toon: $%& ING KIDNAPPER!

Sni: I'm technically not a KIDnapper since you're older than me!

Toon: JUST LET ME GO!

Sni: nope! You need a place to stay correct?

Lucas: they don't accept Rupees here!

Toon: Yea, your point! *even madder*

Sni: exactly! I'm basically a home for heroes!

Lucas: heroes?

Sni: yea! You saved Nowhere Islands correct?

Lucas: yup

Sni: and Toon here saved….something

Toon: *growls*

Sni: calm down! Sheesh! Just giving you a place to stay!

Toon: I CAN LIVE ON THE STREET!

Sni: whatever! Come now, game characters!

Lucas: okay!

Toon: whatever…*rolls eyes*

~!~!~!END~!~!~

Sni: haha! And he never left!

Toon: SHUT UP! It's entirely your fault anyways…

Ness: any one seen the rampager?

Sni: HE IS NOT! Ninten just…is a bit….broken! yea, that clears it!

Lucas: who cares…he's Ninten, he'll be fine!

Ness: you cussed!

Lucas: no, I didn't…T,T

Ness: take out the apostrophe in he'll

Lucas: hel-OH MY GOD! I NEED A BAR OF SOAP!

Sni: closet to the right

Lucas: THANK YOU!

Toon: over obsessing of not cussing?

Sni: you should talk! You changed!

Toon: what? How?

Ness: well, in that flashback, you had anger issues

Toon: that's true…

Sni: you hated me for a month, never played video games, and cussed a lot!

Toon: *shrugs* eh, who cares now?

Sni: the Narrator!

Nope, I really don't care as long as I'm paid!

Sni: grr….

~!~!END~!~!~


	16. How Sni met The Guys 3

Sni: I'd hate to tell a story without Nin…its even about him!

Toon: GET ON WITH IT!

~FLASHBACK~

Takes place after Toon has less issues…

Sni: let's go!

Toon: where exactly?

Lucas: the park!

Sni: 10 points, Luc! We ready?

Toon: sure, let me just grab a beer or two

Lucas: why?

Toon: ask Sni, she made me addicted to this stuff, like you and ice!

Sni: I DIDN'T DO IT!

~LATER~

Sni: mm-hm! Pefect! NOW SPIN UNTIL HE BARFS!

Toon: OKAY!

Lucas: nonononononoNOOOO!

Sni: I'll be back, call me when he barfs

Toon: 'kay!

~!WITH SNI!~

Sni: hmm? What's that?

?: YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE! HOW DID WE GET HERE!

?: Easy! I don't know how to get to Podunk again!

Sni: Podunk?

?: WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN MAGICANT!

?: calm down! I'm supposed to be years in the future! Screw you, Jeff…

Sni: Jeff? HEY YOU TWO!

?: yea? Who are you?

Sni: Cinnamon, call me Sni. ANYWAYS! You come from Podunk?

?: yup! By the way, I'm Ninten! And that's a retard

Sni: *laughs* whatever, you don't happen to know people of the names, Ana, Pippi, Lloyd, and Teddy do you?

Ninten: actually, yea I do! Hehe, that's Ness

Ness: yea…hi

Sni: Awesome! Ness do you know Porky-or Pokey-, Picky, Paula, Jeff, Poo?

Ninten: wait…Poo? LAWL! THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Ness: SHUT UP! And yea…I know them all!

Sni: you from Onett, Eagleland?

Ness: yea…HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?

~WITH TL AND LUC~

?: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?

Lucas: *throws up* what is she up to now…

Toon: let's go see!

~SNI~

Sni: yup! Ya'll from EB~! Huh? YO, TOONY, LUCAS!

Lucas: who are they?

Ninten: Watashishi wa Ninten do imasu~! *I am Ninten~!*

Sni: he said, he's Ninten!

Ness: Ness…

Toon: I am Toon….Link

Lucas: I'm Lucas! And how do you know Japanese?

Ninten: it's my first language!

Sni: yea cuz Earthbound Zero, or originally MOTHER, was only released in Japan! Just like MOTHER 3

Lucas: awesome….

Ninten: yea, and WE SHOULD be in Magicant, not…here!

Sni: So…Ninten how's life without Giegue?

Ninten: Uh…f-fine! Yea! i-it's perfect! But he went to the uture…

Sni: Ness, how 'bout you with Giygas?

Ness: GREAT! I KILLED HIM!

Toon: whatever, I know Sni's next question?

Sni: hmm?

Toon: you two got a place to stay?

Ness & Ninten: nope!

Lucas: you can stay with us!

Ninten: SURE!

Sni: YAY!

Ness: eh, why not?

Sni: AW~! You can't be boring, Ness~! You have too~!

Ninten: okay! Then we stay!

Sni: sweet!

~END~

Sni: *sigh* Still, no Ni-

Ninten: *burst through wall* SOME ONE SAY MEH NAME?

Toon: actually, we just had a whole flashback for you!

Ninten: Fuck…DANG IT!

Sni: and now, one of my fave flashbacks:

~FLASHBACK~

Sni: Mom, Steve, these four guys will be living in our shed!

Mom: okay, they seem nice!

Toon: Hell yea! anyways…got any beer?

Steve: yup

Toon: awesome!

~END~

Toon: IM A GOOD BOY!

Sni: asking for beer, eh?

Lucas: whatever!

Sni: anyways, Ninten explain!

Ninten: wait…what? Oh, yea! there are no more symbols! Sni has converted to open cussing! YAY!

Sni: yup! Well, good-bye, Bastards!


	17. A Little Outside Fun!

Sni: DOG WASH TIME!

Ninten: *holding Oreo* YAY!

Sni: They all decided to join! And Milk's favorite cookie is up first!

Oreo: *whimper*

Ninten: *hugs Oreo* its okay!

Oreo: *whimper* arf… *save me!*

Papi: ARF! *you're on your own!*

Toon: okay! I call hose! *wets Oreo*

Sni: NINTEN! Hold her! GAH! DON'T MOVE, BITCH!

Oreo: …arf! *WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?*

Ninten: IM DAMN TRYING!

Lucas: here, Me and Ness got shampoo! *opens bottle* okay!

Ness: oh god….how did I get this job?

Sni: from Lucas!

~OREO GETS CLEANED~

Ninten and Sni: TOWEL TORNADO!

Oreo: arf *IM DRY!*

Sni: hehe, ready my cow?

Papi: ARF! *eh, sure!*

Sni: *picks him up* heheh, come on, cutie!

Toon: compliment Papi much?

Sni: HE'S MY DOG! I raised him!

Ninten: come on, dude! Onto the table!

Papi: BARK! *yay! Im spoiled!*

Lucas: well, after him we have hell to do…

Ness: aw, crap…I forgot about Shady!

Shady: grr…*well, I didn't forget about you!*

Toon: it's a waterfall!

Papi: woof! *I don't like Hurricane Toon!*

Ninten: *laughs* nice one!

Sni: hmm? Ya know what! I don't even care!

Papi; Time to rise hell! *tries to jump off table*

Sni: GAH! . PAPI! STAY!

Ninten: well, you TAUGHT HIM TO JUMP!

Lucas: SHAMPOO~!

Ness: yay…

Toon: more water!

Sni: TOWEL TIME! *dries Papi* and here's your collar!

Guys: what color is that?

Sni: Papi….BITE THE MOTHER FUCKERS!...abd Toon!

Toon: I AM NOT A MOTHER FUCKER! So you get 10pts!

Ninten: OW!

Ness: mines bleeding!

Lucas: same pain…from every day

Sni: okay! SHADES! COME HERE!

Shady: fuck no!

Sni: come ooonnn!

Ninten: god, you're heavy!

Toon: TIE HER DOWN!

Ness: have some rope!

Shady: woo…

Toon: MORE PRESSURED WATERFALL!

Shady: no!

~10MIN LATER~

Toon: OKAY, LISTEN HERE BITCH! YOU ARE GETTING IN THIS WATER AND YOUR GONNA FUCKING ENJOY IT!

Sni: Lucas, just me or…is Toon goin' back to normal?

Lucas: yah, I see it too!

Ninten: he was always like that?

Sni: mostly

Ness: he had more issues than me…

Sni: mm-hm!

Shady: *whimpers and gets in the water*

Toon: BETTER! WE COULDVE STARTED LIKE THAT! *sigh* okay, I'm cool…

Sni: getting back to normal a bit?

Toon: just my anger issues! *chuckles* nothing else!

Lucas: *squirts shampoo all over Shady* m'kay! We can just rub it

Sni: except anger issues over there!

Toon: WHAT!?

Sni: *laugs* I wasn't the one insulted for once!

Toon: god, why don't you go die in a hole!

Sni; you cant control yourself, so I will excuse that!

Toon: thank you

Ninten: so he gets off for everything!?

Sni: nah, I can tell if he has issues or is just being a bastard

Ness: that's….smart I guess

Sni: yea, I learn from living with ya'll!

Lucas: well, Shady is done!

Sni: huh? *laughs* you clean Shade? Cleaner than me!

Toon: hey! The waters warm!

Sni: care to swim guys?

Guys: yea!

Ninten: I'll get the basketball!

Sni: im gonna be the first to jump in!

Toon: no, your not! I am!

~SNI AND TOON FIGHT~

Sni: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I LIVE HERE

Toon: pfft, so do I makes no di-YOU BITCH!

Sni: *jumped in* haha, sucker!

Ninten: I'll be with Toon for the day

Sni: ow! *gets hit in head by ball* I got brain damage!

Ness: tell us something we don't know!

Sni: I REALLY am going to drown you all!

Toon: we'll just haunt you!

Sni: pfft, screw that! Im calling Luigi!

Ness: he's gonna help how?

Sni: Luigi kills ghosts! Duh! Luigi's Mansion? Seriously, I don't even know you guys anymore

Lucas: I haven't said anything…

Sni: hmm…except Luc! He don't change! And he's my favorite video game!

Guys: how?

Sni: Ness is Ninten's plot, Toon's…just is boring for me!

Toon: because its GameCube?

Sni: I don't know, but Ninten's would be my favorite if didn't have asth-

*Ninten and Papi sneeze at the same time that its creepy*

Sni: well, Luc has been replaced! Cuz Papi has asthma too…

Ninten: Yay! We have something in common! Which is not a good thing in common….but still!

Sni: well, you both wear something red around your neck…

Ninten: what? *takes off bandana* oh….i forgot what color it was…

Toon: *chuckles* dude, its not hard to forget! Just think o-CRAP!

Sni: *shoved Toon in water* shut it…

Toon: yea, drown me why don't ya? It'll make you happy…

Sni: nope! I'm not a killer!

Lucas: if you are I'll make ya innocent!

Sni: haha, I have a lawyer!

Toon: a beginner!

Ninten: still a lawyer…

~1HR LATER~

Sni: hehe, TOWEL CAPE!

Toon: *laughs*

Sni: WHATS IN THAT MIND OF YOURS!

Toon: look at the towel your mom gave ya!

Ninten: mines green!

Lucas: mines blue…

Ness: me and Toons are white!

Sni: mines….red….SCREW YOU MO-she locked the door!

Ninten: we could use the window!

Sni: eh, sure!

~END~

Lol, random and TRUE! Everything that happened there really happened…stupid German Shepherds….to restless!


	18. Random and Pointless

Sni: we're swimming again!

Ninten: yay! WATER!

~A/N SNI WILL USE A QUOTE FROM MY COUSIN I'LL POINT IT OUT~

Toon: eh, not that fun guys…

Ness: well, theres water!

Toon: and water is fun?

Lucas: yes! It is!

Sni: *splashes* I feel like I'm in a Coke bottle! *A/N: cousin's exact words!*

Ninten: what?

Sni: pretend I said nothing!

Toon and Ness: we were underwater

Lucas: what? Water in my ears

Sni: Ninten, you heard nothing! Got it?

Ninten: Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!

Sni: good, and never call me ma'am again!

Ninten: uh….Sni, yes, Sni!

Sni: eh, sure!

Toon: you two confuse me

Ness: I think that's their plan

~LATER~

Toon: WELCOME TO THE STADIUM!...or Sni's room…WHERE OUR CONTESTENTS ME, NESS, SNI, LUCAS, AND NINTEN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE ON AN IPAD! Go!

Sni: kay, it says shake to start! *shaka shaka shaka!* Ninten!

Ninten: gimme! Dare!...what?

Toon: what did you get?

Ninten: serenade some one with the ABC song

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

~WHEN NINTEN DOES IT~

Ninten: *to random person on street* abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyandz

Person: HOW SWEET~

Ninten: aw crap! RUN!

~TO THE GAME~

Sni: Truth! Open truth? Okay! Ya'll decide!

GUYS DECIDE

Toon: why don't you like nicknames? You give other people nicknames!

Sni: i…just don't! except Sni, that's the only nickname I-

Ness: everyone calls you that! So it could be a second name!

Sni: well, I don't know why! I just hate them! (A/N I really do...my sisters started calling me a nickname I HATE THEM!)

Ness: sure whatever, DARE! Draw a face on your hand and talk with it for the day? SURE!

~LATER ANOTHER GAME~

Toon: Ninten! Would you rather go out with Ana or Pippi?

Ninten: lose-lose situation! Either way the two would kill each other…or me!

Toon: eh, true

Ninten: Lucas, a unlimited supply of ice or omelets?

Lucas: easy! Uh…what kind of omlets?

Sni: the kind Hinawa made!

Lucas: crap! W-well, I don't know!

Ness: ANSWER!

Lucas: OMLETTE! I love them!

Toon: good point

Lucas: yea…hey, anyone remember what Death told us to ask?

Ness: I do!

Sni: what?

Ness: Sni, would you rather have a boyfriend or a dart board? Cuz you owe Death one! *A/N: ONLY IN THIS STORY EVER WILL THIS BE HARD!*

Sni: uh…god, I forgot about that…

~FLASHBACK TO ELEMENTRY SCHOOL~

Death: fine, we'll make a deal!

Sni: anything!

Death: if you EVER get a boyfriend, you have to give me the dart board!

Sni: w-why!? Not like im ever gonna get a boyfriend!

Death: cuz! And yes, you will! I know! *puts out hand* deal?

Sni: u-uh…*shakes hand and sighs* deal…

~END~

Sni: crap! Nin where's the darts?

Ninten: here! *hands Sni three red darts and three black darts*

Sni: thanks…*takes down dart board* good-bye dart board! Sad to see ya go!

Lucas: buy another one!

Sni: IT WONT BE THE SAME! I needed this one, but I…c-could care…uh…less now!

Toon: calm down! There's plenty more! I have mine!

Sni: you really want to put it here?

Toon: well, sure! It's funner in here! And I have an actual one!

Ninten: just don't kill us! A rule for everyone!

Ness: wanna go tease Shady with steak?

Lucas: sounds fun!

Sni: I'll get the steak!

Ninten: Don't grab a Prime Rib!

Sni: *sigh* fine!

~END~

The deal? Is an acual one! Sni hates nicknames, me too! Never give me one! But Sni doesn't count as one for me! The dart board? Hanging on my wall with the small hope that he stays! AND HE WILL I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!


	19. How Sni met Death

Sni: Warp!

~FLASHBACK~

Sni: so guys, see ya in a min! STAY HERE!

Ninten: Okay!

~LATER AT SCHOOL~

Sni: hello!

?: *waves*

Sni: do you speak?

?: *nods*

Sni: well, oookay! Bye!

~AT HOME~

Sni; why did you follow me?

?: *shrugs*

Ninten: what's your name?

?: *motion meaning Death*

Toon and Sni: what?

Ninten: nice to meet ya, Death!

Death: you too, Ninten!

Ninten: h-how do you know my name…

Death: I just do! What's yours?

Sni: it's Sni

Death: your REAL name

Sni and Ninten: THAT'S WHAT IT IS!

Toon: anyone know where the cinnamon is?

Sni; *facepalm* shut…up!

Death: wow…

Ninten: anyone know the number for 911?

Sni: hmm…I think it's this: 911

Ninten: okay! Oh, hello! I'm reporting my missing friends! I'm not a sir, im a Ninten! NO IM NOT! GOOD BYE!

Lucas: I accidently turned Ness into and ice cube

Ness: COLD!

~END~

Sni: who knows what happened

Death: I do!

Sni: course ya do!


	20. The Mystery of Similarity

WHOS THAT POKEMON!?

Sni: PIKACHU!

Ninten: obviously! The tail, the ears!

Death: y'know you two are very similar…

Toon: that's obvious!

Ninten: how exactly?

Death: you have similar personalities. By the way, ever notice your last names?

Sni: what? Hayashi?

Death: yea, and Ninten's?

Ninten: Hayashida! *pronounced Hayashide*

Death: yes. There are REALLY similar!

Lucas: well, besides the D-A at the ends

Toon: what do your last names even mean?

Sni: Forest!

Ninten: Forest Rice Paddy!...which makes no sense!

Sni: yup. Why would there be a rice paddy in the forest? Heh, I don't get it…

Ninten: neither do i!

Death: whatever, you two still seem related somehow! And I'm gonna find out how!

Lucas: im sure they are related!

…ITS PIKACHU!

Sni and Ninten: YEA!

Ness: yup, related.

Death: well, I'll be back.

~AFTER A WHILE~

Death: guess what?

Sni: COWS CAN FLY!

Death: what? No! where did you get that from?

Sni: i….dont know…

Toon: ignore her! What did you have to say?

Death: Sni and Ninten are related!

Ninten: *yawn* what? I just woke up…

Lucas: you're related to Sni!

Ninten: really? how?

Death: I found out that you two are brother and sister. Your parents just divorced!

Toon: what about the last names?

Death: well, after the divorce, their mom changed Ninten's last name adding the D and A to the end.

Ninten: so…Steve is my dad!?

Death: yup.

Sni and Ninten: FREAK YEA!

Toon: fun….Ness I just remembered!

Ness: what?

Toon: go buy me a new phone

Ness: what!? Why!?

Sni: even I can solve that! Remember? Your last name is Verizon? *DON'T ASK WHY!*

Ness: THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! And Mr. Zedler can afford his own damn phone!

Toon: HEY! Don't call me by my last name! *DON'T ASK!*

Ninten: Toon Link Zedler….weird name!

Toon: I know, I had fucked up parents

Sni: YOU TWO!? Haha, not really! But anyway, what about you Luc?

Lucas: what?

Toon: your last name!

Lucas: its….Stryker *only for his family rep. not him!*

Sni: awesome…I just thought of something!

Death: what?

Sni: my middle name is Do, but only me and Steve have that and I didn't know why! But I think I know now! Right, Ninten….Do! *bursts out laughing*

Ninten: crap, I forgot about that stupid name!

Lucas: that solves the mystery of your name! Nintendo!

Sni: well, Steve loves Nintendo! But, I do too soo….yea!

Ninten: great, I was named after a company!

Sni: well, I was named after a spice, and Ness was named after a console!

Toon: my name is almost Cartoon.

Lucas: I have a normal name!

Sni: true…you suck, Luc!

Toon: wait…Ninten cant be your favorite anymore cuz he's your brother!

Sni: crap…well….i'll use my second!

Ness: which is?

Sni: in all honesty…its…Toon

Toon: *laughs* that's awesome! Knowing how much I make fun of you!

Sni: that's how I work. My #1 is someone I like or get along with, and #2 is usually someone that makes me mad but even through a million years I CANNOT hate like EVER!

Toon: I have that effect on people!

Ness: well, what about Nintendo Star wise?

Sni: well, like that…he is ranked fourth!

Ninten: I can name the others!

Death: you're supposed to, you're her brother!

Ninten: true…

Sni:….IM RELATED TO GIEGUE! AWESOME!

Ninten: THAT'S AWESOME HOW?

Sni: easy, hes my fave evil game character, AND it gives me the right to kill Ness!

Ness: WHAT? WHY!?

Sni: you killed my relative….i call it REVENGE BITCH!

Lucas: goin' a little crazy!

Sni: not really!

Ninten: now that I think about it….IT IS AWESOME!

Toon: the only thing they could've disagreed on!

Sni and Ninten: IMPOSSIBLE!

Death: whatever!

~END~

WOO! Im related to Ninten and Giegue! Anyway, I might upload some random thing wrote of boredom, I'll leave you with this one quote from it!

Ninten: AND WE ARE…NOT FROM MEXICO!

Makes me wonder….why is my brother so awesome?


	21. Stuff I know bout EBMother

Sni: T,T im bored!

Toon: find something to do!

Sni: I would, if I felt like it!

Ninten: there's plenty of things to do!

Sni: whatever, I already spent an hour of looking at…stuff…

Ness: what kind?

Sni: stuff…about the Mother/Earthbound series…

Toon: and?

Lucas: I don't see a problem with our games

Sni: have you ever played Ninten's Japanese version?

Ninten: hey!...what wrong with it?

Sni: I'll name a few things. 1 the crows hold cigarettes! Which was removed in EBZ (EarthBound Zero), 2 I forgot which one but one enemy has gun shots on its stomach that was covered be a REALLY big tie in EBZ, 3 crosses being removed in EBZ from the cemetery, 4 people are zombies and a dude asks you if you are a zombie, 5 Teddy dies but it get switched to an injury, 6-

Ninten: you…can stop there! I remember it now…

Lucas: pretty messed up…

Ness: so, Ninten, in your world is Teddy alive?

Ninten:…..maybe….

Sni: and Mother 3, a young 12-yr-old dies along with his mother, 2 the best friend of Lucas, Fuel, gets his father killed, 3 it cusses, which I don't mind, 4 the final boss is your brother, 5 for some reason, your broken door knob follows you! It weirds me out!

Lucas: okay, okay! What about Ness?

Sni:….uh…the dark caverns I guess, well besides finding Paula in a jail cell!

Ness: I HAVE THE SAFEST GAME!

Toon: I want to know more 'bout Ninten's game! Its waaay dark!

Sni: okay! The one I know most about!

Ninten: what!? No!

Sni: sorry, Toon's orders!

Ninten: im your brother!

Sni: eh, whatever bro. Anyways! Back to 6 ghosts that originally had blood dripping from them, 7 they made the game EASIER in the English version! 8 your dad, ahem, our dad, slams the phone on you:

SLAM! *compared to: click, beep…beep…beep*

9 the different ending, don't even get me started on what Giegue or Giygas is supposed to represent, or his origin cuz….you don't wanna know

Ninten: done yet?

Sni: yep!

Toon: hey, can I have someones credit card number?

Ness: why?

Toon: im ordering it! Screw playing roms!

Ninten: im not translating the text

Sni: I'll translate the text! I wanna see the game anyway!

Toon: cool, I'll buy the NES, and the English and Japanese copy of the game.

Lucas: so…when are the cops coming?

Toon: what?

Sni: oh, right! Its illegal to buy the English version….

Toon: grr…fine! I'll use the EBZ rom and get an SNES or whatever and Mother 1+2 better?

Lucas: I think so

Ninten: do we have to buy it?

Sni: we buy everything else like that! Pokemon Green ring a bell?

Ninten: T.T that was because you wanted Pokemon Green but didn't have a GameBoy Advance for LeafGreen…

Ness: that's basically the same thing

Lucas: yup!

~DOORBELL~

Toon: uh…hi?

Delivery Dude: is this the home of..uh…Toon Link?

Toon: yup!

Delivery Dude: well, here's your orders, enjoy yourself.

Toon: kay bye! Ness! Get this stuff into Sni's room!

Ness: what!? Why me?

Toon: cuz, just DO IT BITCH!

Ness: fine

Toon: good boy, WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOME MOTHER!

Sni: I DO!

~AFTER SET UP~

Sni: yo, Nin! Do we call you Ninten, Boku, or Ken?

Ninten: whats my name…ITS NINTEN! Nobody has called me Boku or Ken for who knows how long!

~AFTER AN HOUR~

Sni and Toon: DIE GIEGUE DIE!

Toon: okay wait…how many actual female IMPORTANT characters are there in the series?

Sni: I'll start with my favorites:

Hinawa- mother of twins, gets killed by cyborg t-rex thing! *or for fans of Mother 3 a drago changed by PigMasks*

Ana- girl from Snowman, uses frying pans as primary weapon

Kumatora- tomboy, rude, princess *favorite Mother/EarthBound girl can you guess my favorite guy? Its easy!*

Sni: my not-so-favorites

Pippi- somehow wandered into a cemetery, WAS FOUND IN A COFFIN? WTF, lives in Podunk

Paula- frying pan as primary weapon, lives in Twoson, works at preschool, similar to Ana but I HATE HER! D:

Sni: and the ones I don't know much about:

Tracy- younger sister of Ness

Mimmie- younger sister of Ninten, has a twin

Minnie- younger sister of Ninten, Mimmie's twin

Maria- Ninten's relative, raised/cared for Giegue

Sni: and….done!

Toon: what about guys?

Sni: this'll take a while but here goes!

Ninten- resident of Podunk, main protagonist of Mother or EarthBound Zero, likes penguins, likes prime ribs, has asthma, hasn't appeared in Super Smash Bros., bat is primary weapon

Ness- resident of Onett, main protagonist of Earthbound or Mother 2, likes steak, is in every SSB game, bat is primary weapon,

Lucas- resident of Tazmilly Village, main protagonist of Mother 3 or Earthbound 2, has a twin brother, likes omelets, is in SSBB, stick is primary weapon

Claus- Resident of Tazmilly Village, older twin of Lucas, likes omelets

Masked Man- HE IS CLAUS! *AND MY SECOND FAVE GUY CHARACTER :D*

Loid/Lloyd- helped Ninten "defeat" Giegue

Teddy- same as Loid/Lloyd

Jeff- genius, helped Ness defeat Giygas

Poo- helped Ness defeat Giygas

Flint- father of Lucas and Claus

Duster- thief helped Lucas defeat…whatever it was!

Wes- father of Duster, master thief

Pokey/Porky- "Friend" of Ness, EVIL! Has a brother

Picky- not evil, Pokey/Porky's younger brother

George- relative of Ninten, studied PSI

Fuel- friend of Lucas and Claus

Lighter- Father of Fuel, dies

Sni: that's all I can think of now, if I think of more I'll let you know!

Ninten: that's already a lot…

Ness: yea, and mostly from Lucas' world

Lucas: I have a sad game! I need a lot of characters!

Sni: true, well, this has been long enough!

Toon: will you tell me what Giegue or Giygas was based off after this?

Sni: nope!

Ninten: I really don't wanna know!

Ness: me neither!

Lucas: well, bye people!


	22. Chillin' with Drugged Death!

Sni: haha! IM AN IDIOT!

Ninten: yay!

Tara: Hey, guys. Can you take care of Death? She was drugged.

Death: b-but, im fiiine~!

Ninten: yea, we will.

Tara: thank you! Good bye!

Toon: bye! Soooo, how do we handle Death?

Ninten: I'll handle her! I'll be her big brother!

Sni: yea, bro! you do that…

Ninten: I will!

Death: W-why is there a sandwich in a b-bathing suit~?

Toon: well, it's a tunic….and am I a ham sandwich?

Sni: since we are getting to be quite good friends, yes

Death: a-and a weird lady and an old man~!

Lucas: I take offence!

Ness: I'm used to it…

Sni: whatever, potato!

Ness: IM NOT A FREAKING POTATO!

Sni: whatever~!

Ninten: can ya'll calm down! Death is drugged!

Death: y-yea, listen to Big Brother~!

Toon: do I sound like that when I'm drunk?

Ninten: *slaps Toon on the back of the head*

Toon: ow!

Sni: you sound a little worse, but you basically sound like Death!

Toon: intresting…

Death: w-where did the miniature c-cow come from?

Papi: IM A CHIHUAHUA!

Sni: she's drugged, Papi. Calm down! Nin will hit you too!

Ninten: no I wont! You are paranoid!

Sni: who said I wasn't

Papi: Shady!

Sni: shutup!

Death: *randomly starts crying*

Ninten: what's wrong?

Death: m-my father…

Ninten: your father? Where is he?

Death: H-Hell…

Sni and Toon: as expected…

Ninten: *glare* hey!

Sni: okay, okay! Calm down, bro!

Toon: he's gone mad!

Ninten: guys seriously! Death is-

Death: that's not….my name

Ninten: huh?

Ness: THERE IS A FROZEN TACO IN THE FREEZER!

Sni: I…didn't see that coming…

Toon: *facepalm* you can't read the future!

Sni: you don't know that!

Toon: true…

Sni: can we heat up the taco?

Ness: I don't know!

Toon: lets experiment! But its my taco!

~FIGHT OVER A TACO~

Toon: YES! IM THE VICTOR!

Ninten: I really, REALLY can't belive you guys…

Ness: *eating Steak!* what do you mean? Besides Toon stealing a taco that was MINE!

Sni: LIES! It was mine! My house!

Ninten: Death is drugged and ya'll don't seem to give a fuck!

Lucas: *making Snowman* well, it's normal to see things like that here

Ninten: sometimes….i wish you guys would be serious and more considerate…

Sni: not gonna happen! Toon lives here!

Toon: *slaps Sni playfully on the back pf the head* shut up! I make it fun!

Sni: nooo! Papi does that! Right, boy?

Papi: hell yea!

~LATER~

Death: what…happened?

Ninten: your back to normal!

Death: yea, just what went on?

Sni: well…..

Toon: don't say it!

Sni:….SOME RANDOM LADY FROM ACROSS THE STREET TURNED T INTO A HAM SANDWICH!

Death: okay…?

Sni: that's what happened! Ev-er-y-thing

Death: I will rarely understand your stupidity, Sni

Sni: im not stupid! Im….

Lucas: retarded?

Sni: *shakes head* nah, that words too retarded

Toon: *facepalm*

Death: your just 'special'

Sni: YEA! besides the fact SOMEONE OWES ME A TACO!

Toon: GET OVER IT! IT WAS MINE!

Ness: I FOUND IT!

Ninten: WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP! I had less trouble with my twin sisters…

Sni: then go back!

Ninten: what? No! 1, I live here, 2 do you know what happened to Podunk last week?

~IN PODUNK~

THE CITY HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY HIPPIES!

Mimmie: WHERES BIG BROTHER WHEN YOU NEED HIM!

Minnie: PROBABLY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A MATH PROBLEM! AHH!

~BACK TO WHATEVER IT WAS~

Ninten: I rest my case!

Sni: on what?

Ness: yea, table, chair, sock?

Lucas: how do you rest a case on a sock?

Toon: like a blanket! Mr. Almost LITERAL Suicidal!

Lucas: THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Sni: why do we bring that up now!? *eyes water*

Toon: 'cause! I know Mother 3 makes ya cry!

Ness: and Hey, You Pikachu, Pokemon White, um…what else?

Sni: *now sorta crying* SHUT UP!

Ninten: hey, sis! Don't cry! The endings weren't THAT sad…

Sni: Claus commits suicide, N turns good, and PIKACHU ALMOST LEAVES!

Toon: HE COMES BACK!

Sni: STILL SAD!

~END~

Where Death went at the ending madness, I'll never know…!


	23. Road Trip!

NOTE: this chapter includes my family which will be called Mom, Steve, Sister1, and Sister2. This is a TRUE STORY! BUT! We will have like an RV type thingy! But, just the BEST moments!

~START~

Sni: ROAD TRIP!

Guys: WOO!

Sister2: we're going to Dallas… *in Texas*

~IN DALLAS AT HOTEL~

Ninten: that…WAS AWESOME!

Sni: heck yea! and I get to keep Spark out of his pokeball!

Spark: Pika~!

~NEXT DAY~ *a lot of skips, getting to the good parts! :D*

Steve: wake up!

Sni: *rolls over* back off, im tired!

Steve: breakfast?

Sni: what did you bring?

Ninten: MUFFINS! YAY!

Toon: FREAK YEA! CINNAMON ROLLS, want one Cini?

Sni: don't call me that!

Ninten: I take offence to that! *youll see why when he shows up in Fanfic: Elementary*

Toon: *rolls eyes* whatever! Want some?

Sni: ill have a muffin and a cinnamon roll!

~AT 5 CUZ ALL I DID WAS WATCH YOUTUBE THAT DAY~

Ness and Ninten: YEA! I LOVE BASEBALL!

Toon: *rolls eyes AGAIN* idiots…

Lucas: your not enjoying the trip

Toon: whats there that's fun?

Sni: Steve, you better be right about this! I could be having a party but noo! I was forced here!

Steve: c'mon

~DURING GAME~

Sni: YAY!...what happened?

Steve: we hit the ball

~!~!~~!

Sni: so Mom got a Margarita, you got a slushy thing, T got 5 beers, and I cant have peanuts?

Steve: fine!

~~!~!

Ninten: it says make noise…ready?

1

2

3

Sni, Nin, TL, Ness, Luc: YAYAYAYAYAYY!

In some other country

YAYY!

Dude: what was that?

~!~!

Toon: HOME RUN~!

Ness: YEA!

Sni: FREAK YEA! buy me churo! GO DAD GO!

Steve: later!

~!~!~!

Sni: he's taking forever to buy Coke!

Sister1: mmmm….peanuts…

Sni: D: MY PEANUTSS!

Steve: im back! *put GIANT cowboy hat on Sni*

Sni: wha-? THIS THING IS AWESOME!

~!~!~!

Sni: T, everyone knows…..stuff!

Toon: not everyone! A newborn?

Sni: what do they know?

Lucas: how to breathe

Steve: *bites off a piece of Sni's churo*

Sni: MY CHURO! NO! YOU MONSTER~!

~!~!~!

Steve: look pop, the wave is coming!

Sni: YES!

3…

2…

1…

Ness, Ninten, and Lucas: PK WAVE!

Toon: so epic!

~!~!ROAD BACK~!~!

Sister2: you just need to have fun!

Sni: whats fun?

Sister2:…

Sni: !,! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO START SINGING!

Sister1: F is for friend who-

Sni: shut up!

Toon: lies! F is for Fucktards!

Ninten: *laughs*yea, sure it is!

~!~!~!

Sni: NO! SPARK HATES YOU!

~!~!~

Sni: hey, look at this tiny peanu-MY PEANUT!

Toon: you offered! Give me some more!

Sni: here! I…really wasn't going to eat them…

~!~!END~!~!~!

that's all I remembered! THAT is capitals? Purpose, why? IDK! :D


	24. Road Trip! The sequel! :D

Sni: road trip~! Or...Y'know! Flashback trip!

Sni: let me warn you...I EMBARRASS MYSELF SO FREAKING MUCH! I almost didn't write this!

*cough* Sni hates herself for writing this *cough*

~Flashyback~

Sni: to SixFlags! Yayayayay!

Toon: it won't be that fun. We have to go to UTSA first...

Ninten: don't ruin the fun, T! We'll be in SixFlags on the 4th of July!

~|~|~|~|RV shopping~|~|~|~|~

Sni: Oh~! This RV has a rocking chair! Now I can read to the kids!

Lucas: what kids? There are no kids!

Sni: THERE WILL BE!

Toon: O.o what does that mean...?

Sni: what?

~~~UTSA~~~~ Warning: Sni embarrassing moment, she screams a lot!

Sni: okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just thinking of Red right now so-

Toon: what?

Sni: ...YOU GUYS HEARD FREAKING NOTHINGe!

Ness: yea...nothing...

Sni: I MEANT THE COLOR!

Ninten: sis, are you sure?

Sni: SHUT UP! DX

~~~~SixFlags1~~~~

Random girl: Ganon!

Other random girl: Ganon!

Toon: wh-what!?

Sni: why did they say Ganon?

Toon: I wish I knew...

~|~|~|~|~Hotel~|~|~|~|

Ninten: this is...A MINI APARMENT TYPE THING!

Lucas: wow...

Sni: yay! Now, I call the couch, you go to the bedroom! I will be in the living room!

Ness: we are still gonna be there...

Sni: DON'T RUIN THE GOOD PART NESS!

~|~|~|SixFlags2~|~|~|~|~on Ferris Wheel

Sni: why is there school bus here?

Ninten: that's...a really good question...

~|~|~|~|~Randomly driving~|~|~|~

Steve: we can buy you the rocking chair! The RV doesnt need it!

Sni: but..but...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO READ TO THE KIDS!?

Toon: THERE'S NO KIDS!

Sni: there will be!

Ness: that makes us all curious...

Sni: about what? I was thinking about sending you guys together orphans!

Ninten: 1 that's cruel, and 2 not what we were thinking...

Sni: I don't get it..

Lucas: you won't!

~|~|~|UTSA~|~|

Sni: PRINGLES!

Steve: (on phone) And Sni just finished her Lays...

Sni: PRINGLES! Seriously! They have no relation to Lays...don't say ANYTHING Toony!...Pringles are in this red container!

|~|~|~|~|at a mission|~|~|~|

Sni: was that ceiling fan there a while ago?

Ninten: no, they put it in...

Sni: what about that water fountain? Ooh, or this rug? That map?

Ninten: *faceplm* no, no, and no...whatever you are about to ask, no.

Sni: I was gonna ask if you wanted $20

Ninten: WHA-well, I...I don't want it...

Sni: good, I left all my money at home!

|~|~|~|At Outdoor World|~|~|~|

Sni: ooh! A boat! :D

Steve: look Pops, touch the monkey!

Sni: WHA-HOLY GOD! Thats scary! I'm not touching that!

Sni: yay! A wii!.HOW DO YOU PLAY THIS GAME!?

~~~~|At mall|~|~|~

Sni: nah, none of these are the hat...

Steve: why's it so hard to find a hat? Ask him where he got it!

Sni: Uh...NO THAT'S TOO EMBARRASSING DAD!

Toon: but-

Sni: I'm. Not. Doing. It.

Ninten: don't get her like that!

|~|~|~SixFlags|~|~|~|

Sni: Fireworks!

Ness: it's freaking loud fireworks!

Ninten: I agree with that!

Sni: hey, it's super awesome! But I still wanted a Pokemon...

Toon: you won two the first time we came here!

Lucas: and so you can't outsmart him, that was two days ago!

|~|~|On way home|~|~|

Sni: no! Mine~!

Ninten: give me! I bought it!

Toon: so childish...

Sni: like you're not!

~|~||~At home|~|~|

Sni: I'm home~! Hello Papi!

Papi: it's like twelve a.m. Leave me alone!

Sni: fine! G'night!

Ninten: now what? You were planning on ignoring us and being with Papi...

Sni: true...SSB anyone?

Toon: lets go then!

~|~|||~end~|~||~|~

Sni: I. Hated. That. Week.

Ness: why?

Sni: the fact I only showed like 2 out of 10 of my embarrassing moments..

Toon: I remember WAY more than ten times...

Sni: those ten are the least embarrassing! It. Gets. Worse. And why do I show at last some? Because, I have little shame.

Ninten: the shame you do have is rarely seen...

Sni: true...but, I have lots of stories to update!

The list of those stories

Kirby story "Just Get Used To It"

Other Kirby story "Make that a trio of star warriors!"

Fanfic: college

Fanfic: elementary

LoZ FS story "For the love of a swordsman"

Sni: and I think that's it...I don't know...oh wait...I'm gonna write a Hetalia story!

Ness: the only slight spoiler is...

Sni: my characters best friends! Which are N. Italy, America, and Prussia! I got most of it planned out!

Toon: you only planned how Prussia always calls himself awesome, your character always calls herself epic and they fight a little on who's better sometimes...

Sni: well, its a comedy, what did you expect? Plus, Prussia is gonna be the closest friend soo yea! Anyways...this was long so ending it!

Guys: bye!


	25. Ninten's ?

Note: Ness and Toon were dead for most of it, but they do come back towards the end

~Start~

: stupid jewelry stores...why drag me here?

Ninten: you are my sister!

Lady: can I help you two with anything?

Sni: actually, yes! My brother is looking for an engagement ring...

Lady: oh, what a special occasion! This one is our best ring!

Ninten: what's the price?

Lady: 2,000

Sni: he'll take it!

~Later~

Ninten: you owe me $2,000

Sni: hey, I just don't want you giving her a freaking ring pop!

Lucas: that's...interesting...I'm sure a ring pop would be more of a joke thing

Ninten: dang, your right!...I kinda wanted to exchange this for a ring pop...

Sni: dude. Calm down, eat an Oreo, and don't die in a hole!

Ninten: that was different...

Sni: well, I normally would tell people to die in a hole but you have a task! Die in a hole some other time!

Ninten: whatever...

Lucas: so? You gonna go propose?

Ninten: maybe, maybe not

Sni: *shoving Ninten outside* which is a yes! Now, go! *takes his house key* and I'm keeping this for a while!

Ninten: how am I supposed to get back!?

Sni: jump the fence!

Ninten: I don't wanna die! Shady is gonna kill me!

Sni: too bad! Bye~!

~Ninten goes to the park! :D~

Ninten: so...bored. And I have nothing to do, nowhere to go...

Green: hey Ninten!

Ninten: hm? Konichiwa! (That means hello)

Green: what are you doing?

Ninten: nothing, justin bored. I can't go home cuz Sni took my key...sometimes she can be such a bitch...anyways, can I ...um..ask you something?

Green: sure! What is it?

Ninten: marry me? *pulls out ring*

Green: of course!

~later~

Ninten: *bangijg on door* SNI OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!

Sni: okay, okay! You did the dare?

Ninten: I'm engaged...

Lucas: good for you Ninten!

Sni: by the way, we bought Oreos...

Ninten: OREOS! One of my favorite things! Like penguins!

Sni: I'll buy you a desert penguin..lid you give me the money!

Ninten: no! I want an Arctic Penguin!

Lucas: you kneel down?

Ninten: no, but I did scrape my leg on something if that counts for anything!

Sni: if it did, I would know...

~Next day~

Toon: waz up?

Sni: hi T!

Ness: what happened while we were gone?

Ninten: Sni, Luc, stay quiet.

Lucas: Ninten's engaged!

Toon: woah...we were gone for just a week right?

Sni: I think so...wait, yea just a week!

Ness: he got courage for once?

Lucas: nope, game of truth or dare!

Toon: that makes more sense...

Ninten: I said don't say anything! DX

Toon: embarrassed much?

Sni: yup, definetly!

~END~

I had to write this with people over so it is probably not that fun to read. No crackfic in this chapter, plot? For once, yes.


	26. Wedding Day!

Warning: LANGUAGE! Somewhat…

Note: Included, new character! Kero my pet betta! And (ASDA) means Translation:

~START~

Sni: Nin, what are you doing?

Ninten: trying to break this lock! I want my bandanas and hats!

Sni: no! Now, wear this tie!

Ninten: get that evil thing away from me!

Lucas: we have rope to tie you up if we need to!

Ninten: no! I only wear bandanas!

Death: i have a tranquilizer gun

Ninten: WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!

Ness: I'm not complaining!

Toon: I'm not allowed to wear a tunic...

Sni: and I'm wearing a fucking dress! You bastard get the fuck over here!

Ninten: NO! PSI Shield!

Lucas: PK Love! There, now get oer here..

Ninten: DAMN CRAPPY SHIELDS!

Death: i will send you to fucking hell right now so get the hell over it and i hve to were a mother fucking skirt so shut the hell up

Ninten: fine...but when I get back I'm getting my bandana and hat back!

Sni: you might, and you might not!

Ninten: fucking hate you too!

Lucas: let's just calm down! Nothing's happened and we are already cussing each other out like crazy!

Toon: nothing ever has to happen! We just like cussing!

Death: yay my dog's not going to be hungry, Ninten tell my dad hi and ever been eaten by a 3 headed dog thats 50 stories high?

Ninten: no, I've never even been biten by Shady before...

Sni: one of the few she likes, now go eat Oreos or something.

Ninten: why?

Sni: cuz, I have to go stop T from tracking down a desert penguin!

Ninten: I wanna desert penguin!

Sni: too bad, now bye big brother!

Ninten: bye?

Death: guys go get ready and Sni come we have to get Green and Para and then get ready

Sni: fine...T no. Desert Penguins.

Toon: not guaranteed~!

Sni: I will kill you if you get a desert penguin!...ok I'm going now, bye~!

Death: man we have to get Red to so lets hurry

Sni: I'm still mad about T and his stupid desert penguins. Ninten has cursed him or something! Why else would that elf want a damn desert penguin!? Stupid penguins!

Death: yep, hey it's Para PARA COME HERE!

Para: I'm here, what?

Death: you come and cuz your a brides maid with me so we have to find the color duo

Sni: wait...I forgot why was I dragged here again? I have no importance being here, other than...I don't know!

Death: cuz I'm making sure you will get ready and so the guys don't give you a permanent marker mustache

Sni: they wouldn't dare!...why do I feel really hyper right now? I wasn't hyper all today, and now I'm hyper...weird! :D

Para: wait..is this your wedding? Sni with Red?

Sni: wha-? NO! Ninten and Green!...and there goes my hyperNess! Hahaha, no I'm fine!

eath: one day it will Para and hey look its Red!

Para: RED COME HERE!

Sni: hidemehidemehideme! DX

Death: in my dog?

Sni: No! Wait…I can turn into a dog! Yay random genetics of turning into animals! *turns into dog* woof! (Translation: epic!)

Red: hi

Death: you come you need come get ready for the wedding and we need to find Green

Para: and that dog is your girlfriend and Death can we see your dog

Death: yes but later

Sni: Arf Arf! (Translation: I LOVE BEING A DOG! :D)

Red: Sni i know it's you, you showed me this trick before

Sni: DAMN YOU DOGS OF THE WORLD!...except Papi cuz he's fucking adorable but I DON'T CARE!

Green: lets go get ready for the wedding

~All dressed!~

Death: Para had me the straightner

Para: ok what you doing

Death: doing unconscious Sni' hair

Para: is she going to hate it

Death: nah I'm just brushing it and straitening, finished now she should be waking up soon so you stay with her im going to brush all of the guys' hair

Para: what about your hair and mine

Death: well yours is all ready perfect and ill do mine last. Got to go bye * opens portal out of there*

Sni: Haha, what the fuck happened?...MY HAIR IS FUCKED UP!

~Sni's house~

Toon: I know where to get a desert penguin~!

Ninten: you should get me one, Sni will yell at you instead of me! :D

Lucas: she said no penguins!

Toon: since when did I listen to someone like three or four years younger than me?

Ninten: since you die if you don't!

Death: I'm going to make ya'll brush your hair so you have two options you do it or i use my powers to make you do it witch hurts like fire in you veins

Toon: damn it, I never brush my hair! But I'm doing it myself!

Ninten: already did mine!

Ness: doing it myself!

Ninten: PAPI GIVE ME BACK MY OREOS!

Papi: arf! (Translation: no!)

Death: good and Papi want to meet my dog?

Papi: arf arf… (Translation: not really, I have enough trouble with Oreo and Shady!)

Kero: …(Translation: that's why I have territorial issues! I can't be with other fish!)

Papi: arf! (Translation: lucky!)

Lucas: Isn't it convenient that Sni's house has hundreds of combs?

Toon: I guess, yet I'm only doing this once in my life!

Ninten: you never comb your hair…ITS YOUR ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY!

Toon: yea, this is a first for me!

Death: too late he's coming...oh hi Cerberus who's my good boy! * petting the middle head* now sit * he sits* now have you eaten anybody lately * he nods head* good boy

Toon: the fuck?

Papi: arf! (I know right?)

Ninten: I've seen a cat with two tails but not a three headed dog…

Lucas: I got your Oreos…

Papi: Arf arf! (hey! Give those back! He doesn't deserve them!)

Ninten: Sweet! Oreos! Now I know where my cookies are!

Ness: still with that commercial?

Ninten: yes!

Death: my dog will eat all of you!

Cerberus: grr… (I don't like people, so fuck off!)

Ninten: hey! This is my…technically still my house!

Lucas: not anymore! Just the rest of us!

Toon: yop, but I'd still count it as yours while you're here, at least, Sni will…

Papi: arf! Arf! (Well, Nin is her brother…)

Toon: true…but they get along, most relatives don't…

Ness: So you don't get along with your younger sister? I get along with mine!

Toon: what!? No, I get along with my sister!

Death: man i remember when he was a puppy so cute well I'm going to go make sure the girls are ready come Cerberus

Ninten: I have a feeling sis is gonna try to kill something...

Toon: she's a hyper active person that turns into animals...you got better genetics...

Lucas: he's right

Ninten: I only got PSI...she got that too!

~~~With girls~~~~

Death: hi guys this is my dog Cerberus

Para: holy god that dog is big

Death: yep

Sni: holy fuck!...wait, that isn't holy at all!

Death: yes he is

Sni: well, whatever!...damn you telepathy! My brother can hear my damn hyper active thoughts! Why am I so hyper active today!?

Death: wow Green you look stunning

Green: thank you!

Sni: I wanna go home now...before my brother and his friends wreck my house!...even if they're my friends too...

Death: It's time for the wedding I'm going to bring them you guys go ahead

Sni: great! I'm not gonna have a house when I get back!

Green: you could get lucky!

Sni: nah, I'm never lucky…

~END~

There was more but…I'm not putting it cuz Pokemon comes on in like two minutes…spent all night just on THIS! Next chap is the after party! :D BTW, it's 7:24 here on Saterday…er when im writing this and I CANT MISS MAH ANIME! Pokemon is a god to me…or Arceus!


End file.
